


I Want Your Doll

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Bones Doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Doll

Yeah I'm seriously sleep deprived... so... sorry if this doesn't make a whole lot of sense.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bones. Bones look! They finally got it out?" Kirk said while waving _something_ in the good doctor's face.

"And what's that Jim? Some new kind of dildo?" McCoy asked while tentatively stepping back.

"NO! It's an action figure of ME. Can you believe it? This is just so awesome."

"Well isn't that just peachy. I've always known you liked to play with yourself but I never knew you liked playing with dolls," Bones replied with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Ha Ha Bones. It's an action figure Bones. _Action Figure._ Not a doll and isn't it cool?"

"Sure kid if you say so."

"I need a favor though," Jim said with a slight frown.

"I'm not baby sitting your silly toy no matter how much you beg," McCoy said gruffly.

"No, I want your action figure of you when it comes in," the excited blond said.

"Why in the world do you want a doll of me?" Bones asked with genuine confusion lacing his voice.

"Cause I want to make them _anatomically correct._ This way when I can't get down and dirty _with_ you, our dolls can get down and dirty _for_ us. Hey come on now! It's a _GREAT_ idea," Jim yelled to the blushing McCoy as the doctor beat a hasty retreat.

~Fin~


End file.
